Mafia vs Pirates
by BR13
Summary: This is a story after the future arc of KHR and Before the latest arc of One Piece. It happened when an accident in one of the machines of Verde cause a warp and transports the Vongola Family to the Grand Line.
1. Chapter 1: Space warp

This happened after the Future arc. A space and time disruption bring them into the great pirate era

Disclaimer

I do not own KHR, One Piece and any thing that resembles other games and anime in this fanfic

Mafia vs Pirates

Chapter one: Space warp

Tsuna's backyard:

"Get behind me tenth, I protect you" said Gokudera "What are you doing here Verde?!"

"Calm down Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! INVITING US HERE AND NOT WELCOMING US AS GUEST" said Squalo

"Ushishisi, your always noisy" said Bel

Squalo and Bel quallered for some time.

"Why is the Varia here anyway tenth." Gukudera wispered to Tsuna

"My dad invited them, we can't help it."replied Tsuna

"Yo! Tsuna, Oh Squalo's here to" said Yamamoto "I brought some sushi"

"He calls that some"Tsuna thought after looking at the cart full of sushi.

"VOOOOIIIII! Brat what is it that you really want?!"said Squalo

"Ciaossu!"said Reborn as he popped out from the wall.

"Well wait unit the other guardian are here" said Reborn

"EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei as he jumped over the fence.

After a few Idle chats later Chrome, Mukuro, Kyoko, Haru, and Hibari was there.

"I'll explain why I brought all of you here." said Verde

"I need you guys to test this space transportation device, it runs on dying will flames."

"Then why did you invite us here." Interrupted Xanxus

"Well for one reason, this require about 30 million fiamma volts" said Verde

"You guys can produce the other half while theVongola produces the other half" he added.

They Started producing the flames and then a flash of light engulfed the whole backyard and they disappeared.

Meanwhile in an Island it the Grand Line;

"Yosh, embark here and gather supplies" said Luffy

They left Zoro in the ship while gathering supplies.

Just right when they returned to the Thousand Sunny, a flash of light engulfed the whole beach...


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer

I do not own KHR, One Piece and any thing that resembles other games and anime in this fanfic

Mafia vs Pirates

Chapter Two: The meeting

After the light disappeared they found them selves in the beach where the straw hat's anchored their ship. They saw each group in a confused manner.

"COOOOOL!" said Luffy

"Tenth, where are you tenth?!" Shouted Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, your sitting on me."said Tsuna.

Gokudera stood up and strarts apologizing to Tsuna.

"Kyoko!" Shouted Ryohei "Are you okay?"

"Hai onii-san"replied Kyoko.

"Where are we?" Tsuna wondered.

"Your in Tropical Island" Replied Nami.

"Besides who are you guys?" asked Nami.

"He's the tenth Vongola family boss, his family, and the Varia." said Gokudera.

"I haven't heard of those" said Robin

"Why you..."Gokudera said as he's treatening them with Dynamites.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna

"Yes tenth." Said Gokudera

"Who are you guys?"asked Tsuna

"Where the Straw Hat Pirates." said Luffy

"Pirates! Haha, are we playing pirates now?"said Yamamoto.

"Shut up! Baseball nut." said Gokudera "Eat this pirates, Rocket Bombs" he throw his dynamites at them.

Zoro jumped and sliced the Dynamites in half.

"Hey if your gonna pick a fight make sure you know who are you dealing with." said Zoro

"Let me handle this I alone would be enough" said Zoro.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: Yamamoto vs Zoro

Disclaimer

I do not own KHR, One Piece and any thing that resembles other games and anime in this fanfic

Mafia vs Pirates

Chapter Three: Zoro vs Yamamoto

"Itoryuu! 36 poundo hou!!" Zoro attacked

A force from the sword rippled to the Vongola

"Shigure Soen Ryuu 7th defensive form Shibuki ame" countered Yamamoto

The water cloud protected them from the stike.

"Tsuna let me take care of this."said Yamamoto in a serious face.

"Okay" replied Tsuna.

"A swordsman I see"said Zoro"Santoryuu Onni Giri"

"...!?" as Zoro strike Yamamoto and he turned to water.

"Shigure Soen Ryuu 9th offensive form Utsushi ame"as Yamamoto appeared at the back of Zoro.

Zoro was able to block the strike but the shock from the strike paralyzed Zoro a bit numbing his arms.

"Attacco di Squalo" Yamamoto said.

"This guy is strong" Zoro though.

"I'm going to take it seriuosly now"Zoro said

"Then wait for a while I'm just going to get my other 3 swords"Yamamoto said.

"Sure, it not going to make any difference anyway" said Zoro

"Come out Kojirou and Jirou"said Yamamoto as he took out two boxes and placed his ring there.

A swallow(Kojirou) and a dog(Jirou) came out.

"Cambio Forma!" said Yamamoto

Then the swallow merdged with the sword and he took the three short swords carried by the dog.

"Shall we start" said Yamamoto.

To be continued...

TN:

Itoryuu-one sword technique

Santoryuu-three sword technique

36 poundo hou-36 pound cannon

Onni Giri- Demon Slice

Shibuki Ame- Splashing rain

Utsushi Ame- Duplicate Rain

Attacco di Squalo- Attack of the Shark


	4. Chapter 4: the missing groups

Disclaimer

I do not own KHR, One Piece and any thing that resembles other games and anime in this fanfic

Mafia vs Pirates

Chapter Four: The missing groups.

Zoro rushed to Yamamoto attacking him at a fast rate when...

"Shigure Soen Ryuu 4th defensive form Gofuu juuu" Yamamoto Countered

slowing Zoro to almost a full stop.

Then as Zoro was about to use the phantom kyuuntoryuu: Asura.

"STOOOOPPP it both of you!"shouted Luffy and Tsuna

"I don't think they're the kind of pirates in the films we see."said Tsuna

"They look strong I want them to be in the crew."said Luffy

"10th don't listen to them, your the only boss I will follow."said gokudera

"HEEYYYY! where's the Varia?" asked Ryohei

"Oh yea I haven't seen them here"said Chrome

"Oh crap, they must have been dropped of another Island."Tsuna thought.

"We can give you a ride until you find them" said Luffy

"Sure why not"said Tsuna

"Okay let's go" said Luffy

so the Vongola family got on the ship and heads for the next Island.

To be continued...

TN:

Gofuu juuu- seasonal rain

Kyuuntoryuu-nine sword style

Reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5: Thier Bounties

Disclaimer

I do not own KHR, One Piece and any thing that resembles other games and anime in this fanfic

Mafia vs Pirates

Chapter 5: Their Bounties

On their way to the next island, they found them selves surrounded by marines.

"Let us take care of them" said Tsuna

"Sure, they're all yours" said Luffy

Gokudera threw dynamites as he shouted Rocket Bombs at the right. Ryohei threw a punch that created a wave with the force of Maximum Cannon to the back. Reborn used is ultimate move, chaos shot, to completely decimate the forces at the front. And finally, Tsuna used X-burner to eliminate the forces at the left. Out of the 200 ships only one was able to fled back to the nearest marine base.

As they landed at an Island for a small break, Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari, and Lambo went for a stroll.

They were walking past the forest when they were found by a battalion of marines stationed at the nearest base, 4 of the leaders of that battalion are DF users, and they were assigned to capture the straw hat pirates.

"Your crowding in front of me, I'll bite you to death" said Hibari

Hibari started attacking them, bringing his out his box weapon and wiped out almost half the marines in one shot. Yamamoto also started attacking since they're numbers doesn't seem to end. Lambo pulled out his Vongola box and used them against them. Chrome also helped giving them a taste of her illusions. After the skirmish, The only reaming troops are the DF users.

Battle one: Hibari vs Bern (a multiplying man)

(To those who know Hibari, the outcome is so obvious and one-sided)

"Shall I bite you to death first" said Hibari

He lunges of and strikes Bern with his tonfas while followed by his box weapon.

Bern used his ability to multiply to avoid the Hibari's attack but he saw the hedgehog behind him grow and multiply to about 4 times. Oh shit was his last words before being killed by the Hedgehogs.

Battle two: Chrome vs Em (has the ability to turn herself into wind)

"You can't catch the wind" said Em

Then suddenly, Chrome used her illusions to trap Em in a state where she is unaware of her surrounding. Chrome took the advantage and finished of Em before she can recover.

Battle three: Lambo vs Rai (an electric man)

(this is the only thing I can think of electricity vs electricity)

Rai tried to electricute Lambo but it only made him cry because of Lambo's electic resitance.

"gotta...stay...calm"cried Lambo before crying "Cambio Forma" he said.

His box weapon turned into shields, Ran pou's shield(please go to the manga for the image).

The shields created a large electric blast around him, Rai being unable to take the electic current, he passed out and looked like he was fried.

Battle four: Yamamoto vs Kei (has the ability to turn to a Lion)

Yamamoto just smiled at him before he attacked. Kei turned into a lion and rushed Yamamoto but Yamamoto already drew, Shigure soen ryuu 7th defensive form shibuki ame, and stopped the attack. After that he used the 9th offensive form, Utsushi ame, and striked from behind, slicing Kei at his spine and eventually killing him.

After the battle, they returned to the beach. After a nice barbeque at the beach they headed for the next island.

Rai, after gaining consciousness at the ship that survived in the attack of Tsuna and the others, asked what happened.

"Sir you're the only survivor on the Island" a marine said

Rai cries as he heard the news.

At the marine base:

"Sir the Straw Hats seems to have new members, and their pretty strong, four of them wiped out a fleet of 199 ships and 4 of them massacred an entire battalion along with Bern, Em, and Kei. Rai is currently in the infirmary for recovery." said a marine.

"WHAT!" said the admiral

"Sir about their bounties they are already assigned"said the marine

"Let me see" said the admiral.

Reborn: 1,000,000,000 beli

Tsuna: 300,000,000 beli

Yamamoto: 250,000,000 beli

Gokudera: 250,000,000 beli

Lambo: 100,000,000 beli

Hibari: 300,000,00 beli

Ryohei: 250,000,000 beli

Chrome:250,000,000 beli

"It's approved" said the admiral

Back at the thousand sunny:

"It's the new newspapers" said Nami as she bought one, on it was eight wanted posters

with:

Reborn: 1,000,000,000 beli

Tsuna: 300,000,000 beli

Yamamoto: 250,000,000 beli

Gokudera: 250,000,000 beli

Lambo: 100,000,000 beli

Hibari: 300,000,00 beli

Ryohei: 250,000,000 beli

Chrome:250,000,000 beli

"Oh my" said Robin

"This is serious" said Zoro as he looked on the posters

"Does it have my new bounty?" asked Sanji

"No, but it's them." said Nami

"What's that?" asked Ussop

"The bounties on them" said Robin

Ussop shriek as he saw it. Tsuna herd the noise and he went to see want is it.

"What's that?" asked Tsuna

"Your bouties." said Zoro while smiling

"So that's what this is about" said Reborn

"ekk!" reacted Tsuna

"Your finally on the road to becoming a Mafia Boss, Tsuna" said Reborn with a sadistic smile

"Yoh! Tsuna. What's up?" asked Yamamoto

"Juuudaime! What's happening here?" asked Gokudera

"Our lives are over" said Tsuna while crying "We are wanted persons now"

Then he showed the posters to everyone.

"Ha-hi~"reacted Haru "You guys are wanted" she almost fainted.

"wow onee-san" said Kyoko

"EXTREMEE!" shouted Ryohei "I'm wanted".

"hmmp" reacted Hibari " Know I can get to Bite a lot of people to death"

"Juuuudaimee!, I'm so happy for you" said Gokudera "As your right hand man I will uphold your honor"

Yamamoto and Chrome just smiled upon hearing this.

To be Continued...

I hope you liked it. Reviews and suggestions please.


	6. Chapter 6: The Varia, Verde and Vacat

Disclaimer

I do not own KHR, One Piece and any thing that resembles other games and anime in this fanfic

Mafia vs Pirates

Chapter 6: The Varia, Verde and Vacation Island

Let's move to the Varia and Verde for this chapter.

"Boss, looks like where in mafia land" said Levi

"VOOOOIIIIIIIII!!!!! WHERE IS THIS?" shouted Squalo to the guy he saw.

"Wecome! To Vacation Island!" said the man "This is the only Island where people, pirates and marines go for vacation, no fights, no wars, just good clean fun"

"Ushishishi, finally a vacation for a prince" said Bel

"Is this going to cost us?" asked Marmmon

"No sir" said the man "It's free here, except for the food though"

"Ohhh my, It's free let's take a break here for a while" said Lussuria

"Come on boss why not, It's free and we can relax here" said Levi

"Trash, when I say we go, we go got that" said Xanxus

"Yes boss" said Levi

"Yeah looks like I also need a break" said Verde "Even Scientist takes breaks you know"

"And besides we can't go back yet anyway" said Verde

"Hmmmp" said Xanxus "Okay where taking a break"

"Yes a vacation" said Bel

"Now sirs, I'll show you where will you stay"

They did not know that this was only a set up, Vacation Island is the Island for the recruitment of slave or more technically it where people are kidnapped for Human trafficking. Anyway the people here don't know who are they dealing with anyway.

Before they sleep..

"There's something odd about this place" said Squalo

"What do you mean?" asked Bel

"Well the people here doesn't seem to give the tourist or vacation aura" said Squalo

"Well thats one" said Bel

"Let's just rest for the night and investigate tomorrow" said Squalo

Then it happened, when they woke up the next day they found them selves trapped in a marine cage, All their weapons confiscated. They tried to escape, Marmmon used his special attack, Viper Mirage, and made the marines fell for the illusion, picking up there weapons, they destroyed the whole Island.

At the nearest marine base, One of the survivors reported the incident and made a bouty for the Varia

and Verde, it goes as this

Xanxus: 300,000,000 beli

Squalo: 250,000,000 beli

Levi: 200,000,000 beli

Bel: 250,000,000 beli

Marmmon: 500,000,000 beli

Lussuria: 200,000,000 beli

Verde: 500,000,000 beli

to be continued...

Reviews and suggestions please, this was just short I know and a lot of conversation, anyways next will be back to the Strawhat pirates.


	7. Chapter 7: Tsuna's Vision, The Truth

Disclaimer

I do not own KHR, One Piece and any thing that resembles other games and anime in this fanfic

Mafia vs Pirates

Chapter 7: Tsuna's Vision, the truth and gaining new weapons

That night in Tsuna's dreams;

"Where am I?" said Tsuna

Then he saw the vongola primo with his guardians, Reborn and Verde(Before they become Arcobalenos) talking with a certain guy that looks like Gol D. Roger. Then Tsuna heard them talking about how the vongola decimo will go and find the one piece and distribute it to the Vongola, Varia, and the Strawhat pirates.

"So this is how this will go" said Giotto "Reborn and Verde, Make sure that they would arrive here"

"Reborn, go with the Vongola decimo and Verde, go with the Varia" he said

Then Giotto turn to Tsuna and talked to him.

"This is not a dream" said Giotto "I brought you here to have knowledge of your goal"

"The boss is right" said G. "You saw us in your battle with Byakuran"

"Your really dull" said Alaude "Just do as the boss says"

"You really are two peas in a pod" said Asari to Giotto and Tsuna "You even look a like"

"What but wait, how come you guys can see me but the others can't?" asked Tsuna

"It is because of the power of Vongola rings and their ability to transcend through time" said Giotto

"Are you really serious" said Tsuna

"Yes we are" said Giotto "You will find us guarding the one piece for Roger"

"It is time you get back" said G.

"G. don't rush him" said Giotto "We still have to tell them why they are wanted"

"You know why are we wanted?" said Tsuna

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you guys were wanted even before you got here" said Giotto

"At the time before Roger died, some info were released about you guys" said G.

"You see, some of Roger's crew were traitors and info on you got out" said Giotto

"They released your bounties again when you were spotted with the Strawhats" said G.

"Now what shall I do?" asked Tsuna

"Just follow Reborn and your intuition" said Giotto "You got to go now, and as a parting gift I'll give you this"

Giotto gave Tsuna a box weapon.

"That is the Sky Reaper's Scythe" said Giotto "From now on you will be known as the Sky Reaper"

"And here is for your guardians" said G.

"Those are the weapons of the 7 saint reapers of heaven" said Giotto

"Thank you" said Tsuna

Then Tsuna woke up back in the ship seeing the 7 boxes in his hands.

"That wasn't really dream" he said to him self

"Tsuna-kun" said Kyoko "Time to wake up and eat breakfast"

"Okay Kyoko-chan" said Tsuna

After breakfast...

"Yoh! Tsuna, what's up" said Yamamoto

"Oh Yamamoto" said Tsuna "Here take this"

Tsuna threw the Blue Saint box weapon at Yamamoto

"Juuuudaimeeee!" said Gokudera "What's that"

"Oh, Gokudera-kun, here take this" said Tsuna

He threw the Red Saint box weapon at Gokudera

"Shall we open it together" said Tsuna

"Sure" said Yamamoto and Gokudera

They opened the box weapons and a bright light engulf the ship and the area around it mas well. Everybody went to see it. They saw Tsuna in the center with a Scythe with orange dying will flames and chains on the bottom also Tsuna was wearing a cloak that has orange dying will flames in the edges (This is not the Mattenelo di Vongola Primo). They also Yamamoto holding two swords with blue dying will flame and nine hundred ninety eight around them, he was also wearing the same outfit as Tsuna but having blue dying will flames instead. They also saw Gokudera in the same outfit, only with red dying will flames, and holding a sniper rifle with red dying will flame in the nozzle and two sub-machine guns with the same red dying will flame in the noticed Hibari, Chrome, Lambo, and Ryohei and the gave their respected boxes to them. They to opened their respective boxes. They all have the same cloak with dying will flames of their respective colors. Hibari got a pair bladed tonfas with violet dying will flames that can launch it's blade and multiply. Chrome got a Trident that looks like the trident of Satan and Poseidon combined with indigo dying will flames. Lambo got knives with green dying will flames around them attached to a metallic wire. Finally, Ryohei got a pair of spiked gauntlets made from armadillo skin with yellow dying will flame.

To be continued...

Reviews and Suggestions please. Thank you for reading my story

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
